Via Dolorosa
by onyx452
Summary: Latin for Way of Grief/Suffering. What happens when Quinn calls her cousin for help after Finn drops the baby-bomb on her parents? Before Brittana and Faberry, there was Spashley. Slight SoN crossover
1. Girl, Interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or Glee because if I did, South of Nowhere would have continued somehow and Glee would make far more sense. RIB, I love you, really I do. Is it too much to ask for some damn character consistency? Quinn could be one of your best characters, the one kids could identify with, but you continuously throw her to the wayside for the boy-plots. So much for Miss Independent.

* * *

"_Hey, you're a crazy bitch…"_

"Babe…"

"Ignore it."

"B_ut you fuck so good I'm on top of it …"_

"It might be important…"

"What's important is where my hands are about to go."

"_When I dream I'm doing you all night…"_

"But what if-!"

"Mmhmm. You are welcome."

"_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on!"_

She smirked at the irony of the words, feeling the nails dig deep into her back as her fingers went to work. Arching up, she felt them slowly move down, etching new marks of possession to join the ones of old. A delicious shiver had them moving deeper, harder in response to her hands picking up the pace. To be honest, she loved how unhinged and out of character the blonde became when they were together like this, the possession and jealously she usually hid coming to the fore where no one could see but her. What? It was hot. The brunette continued worshipping her girlfriend, doing her best to distract her from the cell phone that was _still _ringing. But alas, it was mostly for naught as the blonde pulled away right after coming down from her high and grabbed the device, despite her protests. The brunette's eyes narrowed as she huffed irritably.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly, trying not to sound as if her girlfriend's fingers were not still wiggling teasingly inside of her. The owner of those talented fingers groaned when she got no more of a reaction and forehead met collarbone with a frustrated growl, mumbling random curse words in Spanish. The blonde idly ran her hand through the dark locks in apology, focused on the phone. Taking what she could get, she relaxed, winding her arms around her girl, cuddling into her side. She couldn't have been there for more than a few seconds when the person on the other end of the line answered, causing her pillow to jerk up suddenly, ignoring the brunette's surprised squawk as she was thrown aside.

"Hey!"

"Not now, babe. Are you okay? Where are you?" Even as she asked, she was moving out of the bed, redressing herself, much to her girlfriend's disappointment. The brunette sighed but did so as well, albeit grudgingly, knowing there was to be no more nooky tonight. She couldn't stop the pout that formed at the thought.

"From now on I'm either hiding that thing or turning if off," she swore, pulling on the pants she had been wearing before the night of fun had begun. She was again ignored in favour of more clothes. "Whatever's about to happen better be worth me not gettin' any. Or I'm gonna be pissed as all get out in the morning." Finished dressing, she sat back on the bed and waited for her other to acknowledge her, eyes tracking her as she paced back and forth, trying to find all her clothes. She couldn't stop the smug grin that blossomed even if she wanted to. The blonde was lucky her lingerie hadn't been torn apart when she had opened her robe to reveal them initially.

"Okay, alright. Don't leave. We're coming to get you." She hung up with a deep sigh, turning sad blue eyes onto her annoyed partner. That broken look combined with those eyes and that face should be considered a weapon for its effectiveness at making her do things she really didn't want to do and she felt her annoyance slipping away like sand in a tide.

"What happened and who do we have to pick up?" she said, already grabbing her keys and wallet. "What a waste of a perfectly good Friday…" She looked longingly back at the still messed up bed.

"You know I love you right?" she replied, giving the other girl a kiss for her trouble. The brunette snorted but went along with it anyway, resting their foreheads together.

"I know. C'mon. You can give me the details on the way there. And for the record, I'm so mad at you right now."

"It was an emergency! If I promise to reward you when we get back, will you forgive me?" And there was 'try-and-resist-me-now' look number two: the sexy pout that somehow promised a night of debauchery at the same time. And especially from this angle it was downright devastating to her resolve.

"You really need to stop doing that. I can't say no when you do." The pout turned into a smirk that had her nearly ripping the clothes back off and throwing the blonde back on the bed.

"But it's too much fun watching your control go to shit when I do."

* * *

So while basking in the bubble of awesomeness that is Faberry and Achele (I don't care what you say, those two are too damn adorable together even if they aren't dating), I ran across a tumblr that was talking about Spashley. And suddenly it hit me like a frickin' freight train, _Spencer grew up in Ohio_. And the bunny rolled on from there. I know it's short but that's the point. I couldn't add more without giving some things away since I like the slight mystery of this chapter. This is just a tease for the next one and to see if anyone was interested in a Glee/South of Nowhere mashup.


	2. Saving Quinn

She spent the rest of the night ignoring her _stupid_ boyfriend, wiling him to die in a fire for his utter inability to keep a _single damn secret_, and keeping her tears at bay. Which was surprisingly difficult, despite her having many years of practice. She blamed it on her hormones, rather than the need to just _cry_ for once. Fabrays, even disowned ones, did **not** cry.

That one phone call she had been able to place in between packing her things and her father shouting at her to hurry was the only thing keeping her together at the moment; the knowledge that soon, someone responsible was going to be there for her, that she wouldn't have to deal with this alone anymore.

"Um…" He silenced himself obediently at the raised hand, knowing better from previous mistakes. His head was still throbbing from when she hit him earlier.

"Finn," she said flatly, "I don't want to see you right now. I don't even want to remember you exist. Thanks to you, I'm officially homeless on top of being pregnant. It's almost the middle of winter! What on Earth told you it was a good idea to tell my parents that?"

"I couldn't help it! I'm happy! Proud even. Why wouldn't I tell them?" The earnest expression on his face only made her facepalm. Whoever had planted the idea in his head was a dead person once she found them.

"Finn. Go **away**. My ride will be here soon."

"But I thought you'd stay with me." Her glare, honed through years of observation and practice, trumped his pout soundly and had him retreating quickly upstairs. The usual rush of joy that would spread through her body at people obeying her commands despite not having said a word never came. She sighed and crossed her arms over her slightly distended stomach, doing her best to convince herself that it wasn't because she was afraid of falling apart.

Fabrays were very good at deceiving themselves.

She looked around the living room, seeing the happy family photos from when Finn's father had still been alive. Like now, he still looked like an adorable little boy, ignoring his large size, with that dopey grin on his face that he certainly inherited from his father. Most of the frames were well worn and she could almost see his mother picking them up from time to time, immersing herself in the echoes of times long since passed.

A shuddering exhale that threatened to turn into a sob turned her attention inward, moving away from all thoughts 'daddy' related. Thankfully someone heard at least one of her prayers and she eagerly moved towards the door when she saw the headlights pull up to the house. She flung it open, launching herself into a tight blonde embrace, her tears finally falling.

"Oh baby," she heard somewhere above her, a hand rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay…" Hearing those words only made her cry harder. She was only sixteen damnit! She still wanted her mommy to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, that mommy would make it better. Granted, Judy had not been that kind of mother once she turned ten so she was used to doing without but damn if it didn't feel amazing right now.

"How? My life is over!"

"Stop being so dramatic; it doesn't suit you. Where's your bag?"

"Uh, right here. Who're you?" Finn stood in the doorway of his home, blinking at the two blondes, the red duffel at his feet. Again, Quinn willed him to spontaneously combust so as to not see the extent of her shame.

"I'm Spencer Carlin, Quinn's cousin. I'm going to assume you're the one responsible for this?" She obviously couldn't help the accusation from seeping into her tone and didn't bother trying. Quinn was just too happy she finally had someone proper to defend her. The past few weeks had been tough, especially since Finn was so ineffective as quarterback at getting people to leave her alone once they found out she was pregnant. She choice to ignore the hypocrisy of that thought, knowing she would have tortured a pregnant teen if the roles had been reversed.

"It was a mistake, I swear!"

"Spence, stop scaring the poor boy. He reminds me of a dumber Aiden. Hand over the bag, AJ. The blonde's staying with us tonight." Quinn lifted her head, surprised at the brunette standing just behind Spencer's shoulder, hand outstretched. Finn did so quickly, obviously intimidated by the woman's manner. "Good boy. Now go inside while we fix your mistake."

"Finn, just go," Quinn added when he opened his mouth to argue. "I'll see you next week." He nodded, the kicked puppy pout doing nothing for her as he closed the door.

"Did he honestly think that stupid expression would work?" Ashley scoffed. "Let's go, blondies. Ashley wants sleep."

"Lee-Lee, be nice. Quinn, this is my girlfriend, Ashley. Ashley, my baby cousin, Quinn. Will you be alright with staying with us? I remember mom's stigmatism on all things not endorsed by the church and _she _was considered the liberal one." The pair shared a fond eye roll at that.

"Anything is better than staying with Finn at this point," she replied, with a laugh that came out more as another sob. "I doubt living with a pair of lesbians can lower me any further to mom and dad." Spencer just tucked her into her side, supporting her as they piled back into the car, neither saying a word as she continued to cry quietly, pretending they didn't hear.

They set her up in what should have been Ashley's room but was now just a spare workroom/guestroom that doubled as 'the couch' whenever one them were kicked out of their joined bedroom. A futon was placed against one wall, tucked in between two bookshelves, one covered with various vinyls and the other with actual books. The one window faced the west so she wouldn't have to worry about the sun waking her up in the morning and promised a nice view when the sun set. Arranged around the room were pictures, some of Spencer, some of Ashley, a few of the Carlin family, and still others of their time in California. The biggest one was of Spencer and Ashley together, obviously having just graduated, both of them happily kissing each other. In the background she could see her aunt and uncle, smiling widely as they watched on, and a few others.

"I know it's not much but we'll get the other things in the morning," Spencer said as Ashley placed her bag at the foot of the futon, drawing Quinn's attention back to the present. Compared to what she would have had to deal with, specifically the couch in the living room that was terribly uncomfortable at Finn's house, this small room was heaven.

"I don't know how much I can thank you two for this, or even how I'd begin to repay you."

"No probs, kid. I'm used to taking in Spence's strays," Ashley said with a teasing grin. Spencer glared at her but the smile diminished its effect greatly, especially when Ashley dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Well, you two bond or whatever. I'm taking a shower."

"Does she not like me?" Quinn asked after she left. Spencer tugged her over to the futon, seating them both.

"Hardly. She's just mad at me for picking up the phone when I did. I'll make it up to her in a little while." Quinn's brow furrowed as she thought.

"What did I interrupt?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Quinn. I _know_ you can't be that repressed." There was a beat of silence. "Or maybe you **can** be. Fine. We were having sex. I made her stop to pick up the phone." Predictably, the bright red blush overtook her cheeks, ears, and neck quickly, prompting a chuckle from Spencer. "You asked."

"I know. I just…" She sighed and tucked herself into her older cousin.

"If it's making you uncomfortable, we can tone down the PDA. I know not everyone is okay with it."

"No. This is your home and those were da-my father's ideas. I'm beginning to think he was wrong."

"I wouldn't say wrong so much as misguided and prejudiced. Grandma isn't the most understanding of parents." Something in her tone caused Quinn to look up.

"Does she know? About you and Ashley?"

"Yes. She came over to visit and found out. She wasn't happy but mom defended me, and Ashley. Mom stood up and realized that the ideals being shoved down our throats weren't necessarily right. Either way, don't worry about everything else right now. Push it away for tonight and we'll deal with it in the morning. I'll call mom and dad later and you can talk to them if you like. He's still really good at putting things in perspective."

"Wait. _Aunt Paula_ is okay with this?" The very thought was insanity. Russell and Paula had been two very similar peas in a pod from what her grandparents always said. If they were any stricter devout Christians and borderline supremacists, they would be neo-Nazis, just probably without the genocide.

Spencer only grinned. "She's still not okay with it, per say, but she focuses more on how happy Ashley makes me. She just accepted it over time. She and Ashley _really_ didn't get along in the beginning, although now that I think about it, it probably had more to do with me figuring out that I was a lesbian than Ashley herself."

"So, you are one then? I remember daddy screaming about it one night and he made me promise I wouldn't shame him that way. I had no idea what he was talking about."

"No one is allowed to tell you who you are. Only you can, Quinn. Remember that. But yes, I am quite thoroughly a lesbian. I've been with Ashley for…wow, around six, seven years now."

"What happened to Aunt Paula? What made her change so much?"

"Don't forget, mom was always more liberal in comparison to Uncle Russ. Her and dad did adopt Clay, after all. But I think it was mostly being in Cali. Most people there really just do not care about what everyone else is doing as long as it's not illegal. It's a much more relaxed atmosphere than here in Lima. And because it's so much bigger, it's not as insular either so the opinions of your neighbours didn't really affect you too much. After we lost Clay, it forced mom to re-evaluate her priorities. She realized that she'd much rather keep what children she had left rather than pushing us away. It didn't hurt that Clay's daughter is there to help remind her."

"What? Clay had a…"

"Yea, a baby girl. She was nearly in a car accident but Glen saved her."

"How's she doing?"

"Aisha? Just fine. She'll be turning four soon. Both sides of the family help Chelsea, that's the mother, out so it's been going pretty well, all things considered."

She sighed. "Too bad that won't happen with mom and dad. I doubt they'd forgive me for this and I don't think they'll be changing their world views anytime soon."

"Hey, you never know. Granted, Uncle Russ is an ass for kicking you out in the middle of winter but stranger things have happened. But again, let's get you settled. We'll get you some proper clothes tomorrow. Do you wanna take a shower before you go to bed?"

"Sure. But I can't let you just buy everything for me."

"Yes, you can. Even if Ashley wasn't completely loaded and I wasn't above asking for certain things, she'll probably do it herself. She was in your position once. Almost exactly the same position."

"And what happened?"

"Miscarriage. But I was going to keep him," Ashley announced as she stopped in the doorway, drying her still wet hair with a towel. "Spencer's right, by the way. We'll help take care of you so long as you take care of yourself."

"And this is why I love you," Spencer said with a wide smile, getting up to peck her girlfriend on the lips. Quinn couldn't bring herself to look away, awed at the easy and carefree love the pair had for one another, something she'd only seen with happy couples. Hell, she'd seen more love between Rachel Berry's dads than her own parents, even when they were doing their best to appear as a loving couple. Her mom and dad were always stiff and formal around one another and sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how in the world they'd had created both her and her sister.

"I know. You two. Shower, then bed. In that order," she added to the blonde at her side, rolling her eyes at the faux, innocent look. "C'mon, Quinn, I'll show you where everything is."

She got up, trailing behind the brunette, feeling for the first time that everything just might, in fact, turn out alright.

* * *

Wow people. The response has been all kinds of epic so I pumped this one out as fast as possible. But just know the next one might take a little bit since I have to go through Glee season 1 to create a proper timeline for the episodes, get the important things that happened in that episode, and then proceed to twist it to my own ends. That being said, I have something to add so you all won't be disappointed later.

This is a _**Faberry**_ story with Brittana and Spashley elements. So while yes, Ashley and Spencer will make multiple appearances, this story will not focus on them. This is a slight crossover and I meant that. I also haven't seen South of Nowhere or the first season of Glee in a very long time so forgive me if I take a _lot_ of creative liberties, like having Chelsea's baby live, her death was stupid anyway. I'm more or less throwing the series finale of South of Nowhere out the window, rushed and contrived that it was, so most of the series is canon up to the end. And Glee is only canon up to Ballad.

So from here on, sit back, enjoy, and I hope I don't disappoint everyone.


	3. Shopping

"Quinn…oh Quinn…I've got a little snack for you…"

The softly crooned words awoke her subconscious, giving her access to her external senses. And the very tantalizing smell wafting just under her nose.

"Is that…bacon?" she mumbled, beginning the slow process of leaving the warm cocoon of bed sheets and blankets for the cold reality. Her sleep, while a long time in coming, had been deep and rejuvenating. And it didn't hurt that the futon mattress was so comfortable.

"Of course. But if you don't hurry up, we're gonna eat it all…"

"Don't you dare!" she shouted, immediately jumping from the bed to chase after the giggling brunette. Spencer rolled her eyes at them from in front of the stove but smiled nonetheless.

"Kids…" she said in mock warning. "You keep running around and neither one of you will get any."

Ashley pouted but relinquished the other half of the piece in her hand, Quinn devouring it almost reverently.

"God bless the man who came up with bacon…"

"Actually, would you believe bacon as it is known actually came from a woman? After curing the meat, they, meaning old-time farmers and such, would cook or fry it. And who generally took care of food?"

"Spencer Carlin, everybody, my never-ending history lesson," Ashley said, slipping behind her to drop a kiss on her cheek, sneakily stealing two more strips before she pulled away.

"You know you love me anyway. And I saw that, for the record, but since Quinn obviously loves it as much as you, I'll let it slide this time." The pair grinned and gave each other a high-five, happily munching on their prize. In consolation, they set the table for the actual breakfast, grabbing the plates and utensils, syrups and juices.

Quinn, having entered that lovely stage of pregnancy where she could put away a horse if able, dug in eagerly, face lighting up.

"Oh my god, Spencer, this is _so_ good! Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

She smiled. "Daddy. He considers himself quite the culinary master so made sure I knew how to support myself once Ashley and I moved out here. He didn't want me living off fast food, like someone I used to know." She shot a heavy glance at her girlfriend, who only shrugged her shoulders with a cheeky grin.

"Guilty as charged. I can't cook to save my life."

"Like the time you tried cooking rice and nearly lit it on fire?"

"That was an accident!" Both raised an eyebrow in an eerily similar movement at the same time, focusing more on her slowly reddening features, namely her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

"Or the time you made burgers on the George Foreman?"

"I didn't know they were supposed to be flipped!" Quinn couldn't contain her snort of amusement, it turning into a full gut busting laugh at the look on Ashley's face.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! I can't breathe!" she got out, trying to bite back her mirth.

"Great job, Spencer. You broke her! We've only had her for a night!" That caused her dwindling laughter to renew, Quinn holding onto the table to prevent herself from falling off her chair. They waited patiently for her to get her giggles under control, if by under control meant she still giggled at nothing every so often. Unseen, Spencer smiled sweetly at Ashley, her girlfriend shrugging her shoulders with her own smile, calmly retuning to eating.

"So Quinn, Ashley and I were wondering when you wanted to go shopping. And if you wanted us to go get your car today?"

Her happy bubble burst at the reminder of her less than ideal situation, her whole body seeming to wilt under their worried gazes.

"I don't want to go home right now. I'm pretty sure daddy's still upset."

"And your car?"

"I'm sure I can get one of my friends to get it for me."

"That's fine. You up for some shopping?" Quinn stared at her cousin in surprise, jaw hanging open. "What?"

"That's it? You're not going to question me? Push me? Make me make a decision?"

"Quinn, you should know, number one: if you refuse to answer, it's obviously none of my business. And number two: I'm going for my bachelor's in psychology. You don't need to tell me what I can read from you already. But when you're ready to talk, you will."

"And we'll be waiting," Ashley added. "Trust me; I've been there and it wasn't until Spencer here," she reached over and placed her hand over the woman's free left hand, sharing a loving glance, "just let me _be_. She didn't force me to say or do anything I didn't want. She was there when I was ready though and she will be for you too. So even if you don't tell us right now, you're more than welcome to call us."

"Aww, I've been influencing you," Spencer cooed, pulling Ashley's attention away from the teen, who looked a step away from crying. "Now be a good girl and go grab the extra plate of bacon that I hid in the oven."

"That's where you hid it?" She eagerly left the room, leaving the other pair behind.

"Quinn, you're excused to the bathroom. I know how pregnancy is," Spencer said, eyes on her plate, her voice carefully nonchalant.

"But-"

"Quinn. The hormones. They make you emotional, right?" Spencer gave her a weighted look, understanding smile on her lips, and tipped her head towards to the bathroom. Realizing what her cousin was doing, she took the excuse for what it was, disappearing into the enclosed space. The tears fell down her cheeks silently the moment the door was closed, the gut wrenching sobs held in so as to not disturb the other women.

"Damn it…why am I all emotional over nothing…" Using the conditioning she'd received from birth, she regained control of herself in record timing, splashing cold water to her heated cheeks to remove any trace of tears. "Pull yourself together, Quinn. Just because your cousin you haven't seen in nearly a decade is showing you more love than your parents after only one day is not something to get overly emotional about."

* * *

The shopping trip was done in Columbus, for both the women and for Quinn. Having spent the entirety of her life in Lima, actually getting to Columbus was a real treat. Ashley had promptly muttered "tourist" in amusement and grabbed the keys to her car, pushing the blondes out the door unceremoniously. Quinn had spent the drive staring at everything, almost vibrating with anticipation.

"For a popular girl, you obviously don't get out much," Ashley said, noting the wide-eyed wonder on the teen's face as she struggled to take in all the sights at once, making tiny gasps at the more spectacular sights.

"Ashley, of course, is failing to mention her same reaction when I first brought her here," Spencer said, grinning mischievously. Quinn could see the half scowl but she was also certain the woman was smiling.

"Daddy said Columbus was a hive of anti-Christian peoples and we weren't allowed to associate with them. So I've never been here before. It didn't help that he told my friends' parents not to let me come here either."

"Urgh, I forgot how much of an ass Uncle Russ is. But what about the cheerleading competitions? I know a few of them were in California."

"Coach had us asleep for most of those drives so we'd be ready when we got there. Then we were either practicing, competing, eating, or sleeping. There wasn't any free time to admire anything. We were there to win, not sightsee."

"Yup, that sounds like Coach Sly, although we did get to party a little when I was on the squad. Guess she tightened that noose after I left."

"Getting off topic, Spence," Ashley said when they paused at a red light. "You'll have to excuse her. She gets ADD when new topics present themselves and doesn't remember her original tangent. But she's so cute." Spencer glared at her girlfriend, promptly kissing her cheek.

"You're lucky you're good in bed. But as for you, Quinn, don't believe a word of that crap Uncle Russ likes spewing at the slightest provocation. Columbus is nice and the people are friendly. Imagine Lima, just without everyone being completely nosy and judgmental."

"You're just saying that because you spend most of your time on campus," Ashley replied dryly, expertly dodging the light slap Spencer wanted to deliver even as she drove. "Besides, that's just big city college life. People are more laid back here because there are so many students all the time. They just learned to adapt."

"You guys go to Ohio State?"

"Yup, we're what, three years in? We won't be graduating for a while though."

"Why not?"

"Double major/minors for the two of us. We like to overachieve."

"More like I wouldn't allow you to be lazy."

"Hey. I took the minor, like you wanted."

"No, you took the minor because a lot of the classes overlapped and I _suggested_ you might as well get your minor since you're already doing all of the work."

"Yes, ma'am."

Quinn couldn't help her giggles at their easy banter. Never before had she seen a couple just so…comfortable and free with one another. Most of her parents' interactions were restricted to projecting the image of pristine white America with the house, two kids, and a picket fence. While there was some adoration in the Fabray household, it was almost completely devoid of familial love. At times, she envied Francis, for getting out when she did, ignoring the fact that her sister was merely repeating her childhood with her new husband.

"Are you guys always like this?"

"Yes," they answered in unison. "It's usually her fault."

"And I'm going to shut up before I get kicked outta the bed tonight," Ashley added under Spencer's unimpressed stare.

"I love you anyway."

"I know." They all fell silent after that, each content with their own activities, Quinn looking out the window, Ashley driving, Spencer idly playing with the fingers entwined with her own. Unlike any Fabray family trip, the atmosphere wasn't tense, wasn't filled with unachievable expectations. Quinn sighed quietly to herself.

_I could get used to this…_

"_But she's a Black Magic Woman and she's trying to make a devil out of me._"

"Let me guess, latina?" Ashley said, glancing at Quinn from the rear-view mirror.

"How'd you know?" she replied, pulling her cell phone out. "I'd expect anyone else to assume it was Santana since she's the only Hispanic girl I know."

"We use a different Santana song for **our** Hispanic."

"Great minds think alike. San?"

"_Where the hell are you? Your mom's blowin' up my phone like crazy!_"

She winced at the tone, pulling the device away before the shouting caused any lasting damage. While she and Santana often appeared at odds, because most often they actually were, they did also maintain a solid friendship, somewhat motivated by not wanting the other girl as an enemy. They just mutually agreed, Quinn was a much better leader but there was no better second-in-command than Santana.

"I'm with my cousin. Finn told my parents about the baby last night and they kicked me out."

"_¿Qué diablos está mal con tus padres? Finn es lo estúpido!_" The rant continued undeterred and Quinn felt no guilt pressing mute, quite satisfied in allowing Santana continue.

"Once she gets going in Spanish there's no stopping her until she's got it out," she explained.

"It's alright. Our friend's the same way. You might wanna check soon though."

Sure enough, "_Are you listening to me?_"

"Of course I was. Didn't understand a word of what you were saying but I was listening."

"_Don't get smart with me."_

"I've been smart, I'm just getting here."

"_Enough. I know you can understand me perfectly fine. Are you alright though, for serious?_"

She sighed, deeply, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Doing better. My cousin Spencer and her girlfriend Ashley are taking care of me for the time being. Would you mind driving my car to school, though? I don't want to go back home just yet."

"_No problem. Me and B can pick it up later. And since when have you had a gay cousin? This is new._"

"You're telling me. I found out last night."

"_Good thing you're so used to me and B or that mighta been hella awkward. Didn't they used to live here?_"

"Yea, but apparently Cali was very good on all fronts."

"_I never thought it would happen but with all the pressed lemons here I guess it's not that surprising. But regardless. I'm here, you know. In case you need something._"

"_I'm here too!_" came from the background and Quinn didn't bother trying to stop her smile. Brittany was their personal ball of sunshine and neither had any compunction to change that.

"Tell B I said hi and that I love her too."

"_Q says hi, B. Just so you know, mami expects a call soon and so does mom. You really had them worried last night when you disappeared." _The guilt she'd been valiantly fighting off came back full force. She knew she should have informed her surrogate/replacement mothers about her new condition but to be honest, she didn't want to face their disappointment. If her own parents couldn't stand her, how could her extended adopted family?

"I know. Tell them I'll call later on. But I gotta go; we just pulled up at the shopping centre. I'll text you after."

"_You better, bitch. Laters._" The line abruptly ended but she didn't mind too much. Santana really wasn't for lovey-dovey cutesy stuff unless it was for Brittany. She looked up to see Ashley's understanding smile and felt an answering one spread on her own lips.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked as they started walking towards the moderately crowded shopping centre.

"Yea. Just one of my on again/off again friends checking up on me. She's going to get my car and drop it off at school for me."

"Speaking of…while we don't mind you staying, an hour commute isn't good for you or your gas mileage."

Quinn was afraid they'd bring that up. It had occurred to her too, once she realized how long the drive had taken last night, that should couldn't live with Spencer. And while she did want to stay with her cousin, she knew it wasn't feasible. After all, they were third-year college students and obviously sexually active. If it were her, she wouldn't want a pregnant teen cramping her style or libido.

"Like mom and dad didn't give me the house. You just wanted to live closer to Columbus because it's closer to the airport. You can just crash at our old house, Quinn. Mom gave it to me when she knew we were moving here and Ashley pays the bills on it."

"Why keep two homes though?"

"Because I turned the house into a music studio of sorts. And it's our weekend getaway." The look she shared with the older blonde was one she was well acquainted with.

"So I'm to avoid the master suite, right?" she said, grinning slightly at their shocked looks. "My besties look the exact same way when remembering some escapade or another."

"Glad to see we're all adjusting so well," Spencer said, clearing her throat with a slight blush, "We'll take you there tomorrow then and get you situated in one of the spare rooms."

"Really? Just like that?" Spencer stopped them before they walked in, placing her hands firmly on Quinn's shoulders.

"Quinn. You're pregnant. You're having a baby. That means a lot of things will have to change for you. You'll have to do a lot of growing up soon."

"What she means is that you made the mistake, now you have to deal with the consequences, but that doesn't mean you should be punished heavily for it. And besides, her internship is half an hour from the house," Ashley added.

"Crude though she may be, she's also right. I'll check on you in the evenings before I go home," Spencer said, smiling at her. "You're not alone, baby girl. And Ashley can give you the run down on what to expect since she's done it before."

"Hell, plain and simple. I hope you don't have dietary restrictions because when you start craving something, you _have_ to have it." She shivered in remembrance. "But, it'll still be the greatest experience of your life, all the way to the end and beyond." Her gaze turned distant, and Spencer curled an arm around her waist, giving her a gentle shake.

"We'll try in a few years but you're so totally being the mom."

Her words had the desired effect of snapping the brunette out of her stupor. "Hey! I'd make a much better dad!"

Spencer scoffed. "You keep telling yourself that. Come along Quinn, there's shopping to be done." She hooked the other blonde by her elbow, happily tugging them inside the air-conditioned haven. While firmly being fall, the weather was just hot enough to uncomfortable.

"And on that note, I'm gonna jet. Have fun, Quinn!" Ashley said as she made her strategic retreat, hurrying away as quickly as her legs could carry her. The amused chuckling brought Quinn's attention back to Spencer.

"She always does that but she'll be in the music section no doubt. But let's worry about you now. What colours do you like? What about…"

* * *

A full two hours later and their buggy was filled with everything a pregnant teen could need, and a few things she didn't want. They got a lot of awkward looks going into the maternity section and dressing Quinn but again, Spencer channelled the innate Fabray genetics and glared them away. Most of her outfits were dresses, being easier to move in and change into or out of, although Spencer made sure to get a little bit of everything else, a little larger than usual of course. But Quinn couldn't deny that she'd had fun, despite what they were shopping for.

She remembered a little of Spencer from her childhood, mostly awe at the red, black, and white cheerleading uniform she'd proudly paraded around once she joined the Cheerios in her freshmen year, one of the first to be accepted despite her being on the bottom of the school's social ladder, and the obvious pride Paula and Russell had for her. Now talking to her 'idol' at an equal level was strange, but good. Spencer was making her relax in ways she never even realized she was tense in.

"Alright, I think we've got everything we might need, for now at least. When you start showing more we'll worry about what we missed. Ready to go find my girlfriend and exercise my right to spend her money?" The cheeky grin on Spencer's face was enough to send Quinn back into her giggles, much like she had been the entire trip.

"Sure. I'm also feeling kinda hungry, to be honest. Any good places you know around here?"

"Please, Quinn. I'm a college student. Give me some credit."

"So that's a no then?" she said, biting back her urge to giggle, smiling slightly.

Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head, but it didn't diminish the expression on her face any less. "Watch it, blondie. I might throw you to the sharks."

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" At Spencer's utterly confused look, Quinn couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out, powerful enough to drop her to the ground, pounding her fist. "Oh my god, your face!" Spencer stopped to watch her cousin go insane, still grinning even as she shook her head again.

"I'm beginning to think there's something wrong in the Fabray genes or something…" Quinn continued giggling, although she was able to pull herself to her feet.

"I'll explain later. Call it my 'Brit-ism' of the day."

"Ashley! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Abruptly, a rock fell on her chest, making it harder to breathe, and cutting off her laughter. Unbidden, a hand came up to her rapidly thudding heart, mentally willing it to be still. Spencer, having been watching, came forward, immediately turning motherly.

"Quinn? Are you okay? Look at me. Breathe. It's okay. Just breathe with me." She focused as well as she could, forcing herself to follow her cousin's movements. But that didn't stop her hearing from working.

"Rachel, hey. How are you? What are you doing here on a Saturday? I thought you'd be up at the theatre house by now."

"Pretty good, actually. Kurt and I are on a shopping expedition; or rather I've been volunteered as an unwilling advisor. And Mr Goldman said he'd have something for us to do later." While she knew Rachel was a common enough name, she also _knew_ the girl's tone. It did sound off to her ears but she was sure Rachel Berry was standing a few aisles away.

"Stop lying, Rachel. You know you enjoy it. Hi, Ashley," said a new voice, one she knew to belong to Kurt. The realization threatened to undo all the work she'd done getting herself under control but Spencer could be quite firm at commanding attention when she wanted to be.

"Eyes and ears on me, Quinn."

"We're just waiting time until we need to go."

Quinn shook her head. "They go to my school. I wasn't expecting to see anyone till next week. And Kurt's a gossip. I don't need everyone to know I'm essentially homeless right now."

"You're not homeless, Quinn. It's just not filled with people at the moment."

"That reminds me, how'd that duet go? My class had a lot of fun rearranging it." Ashley was speaking again.

"It was amazing. You should have heard the way Kurt blended with those harmonies…"

"Please, please. You were amazing too, Rachel. The arrangement was wonderful, although you did drown me out at certain parts. We have got to do that more often though, nevertheless. Finn may look good, but I compliment your voice so much more."

"How do they know Ashley?" Quinn asked, peeking around the corner, spotting the trio's heads amongst the cd collection. Her fellow Glee clubbers had their backs to her as they continued conversing as she could see their heads nodding to whatever Ashley was saying.

"Ashley's professor helps with the arrangement of Rachel's songs, using them as exercises in changing the music to different keys without making it sound bad as practice for one of the music composition classes."

"Rachel, what have I told you about doing that?"

"I know you said not to but it's **_Defying Gravity_**, my go-to feel good song! How could I _not_ let the spirit of the song overtake me?"

"By remembering you've got a partner who doesn't have your range and adjusting to fit. That's what duets are." Ashley was frowning disapprovingly as Rachel ducked her head in embarrassment. "But I want to hear it in person regardless," she added with a grin.

"Of course. I'm sure Kurt and I are up to it, aren't you?"

"Sure, Rachel. Now that we know what to expect, it should sound better anyway."

"Excellent. What are you doing here by the way, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Yea. Shouldn't you and your lady be sequestered somewhere private?"

"Ordinarily yes but Spencer's cousin got into a spot of trouble last night so we're helping her out now." She shrugged. "Family's always been important to Spence so who am I to question her?"

"Aww, that's too bad. What kind of trouble?"

"Kurt! Stop being so nosy!"

"What? I can't help it! Gossip is what I live for!"

"That doesn't mean you're entitled to every scrap of information."

"You're far too late, Rachel. She's already told me enough. Let's see, the Carlins were both natives, both before marriage. And the maiden name was-" He abruptly stopped and Quinn felt her heart sink.

"He knows," she murmured.

Everyone knew about Paula Fabray and her marriage to a local boy who was a gifted social worker, mostly because of how he was best friends with the only gay male in Lima. Everyone knew about their moving to California for Paula's job, taking their three kids with them.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"It's Quinn, isn't it? She's Spencer's cousin."

"Yes. I wasn't aware that was a secret," she replied, frowning.

"Oh my god. I need to…" The boy trailed off and away, paying no heed to Rachel following him.

"Sorry Ashley. We'll see you later. Once I figure out what's wrong with my gay at least. Say hi to Spencer for us!" Quinn ducked behind the wall, taking a deep fortifying breath, thanking her lucky stars Spencer was happy to just let her be for a moment.

"Want to explain why you decided to hide rather than saying hi?" She jumped at Ashley's sudden closeness.

"I just-I-I-"

"Slight panic attack. She doesn't want everyone to know what happened and Kurt's a gossip."

Ashley snorted. "That makes sense. Are you okay?" Quinn nodded mutely, still breathing slowly. "Let's get some food in the baby mama before she passes out."

* * *

And voila! Chapter 3. I have to admit, this one was bothering me the whole way through, hence its lateness. Writing Spencer with the aloofness of a Fabray was similarly difficult but considering my head canon for the story, it had to happen. I've also been working out the history for everyone and how it all connects, which is a clusterfuck of its own due to Glee's lack of depth with everyone who isn't main cast. Either way, I can't _wait _until Sectionals. The idea I have for that is something I've never seen done in the fics I've read, or that might have more to do with my reading Faberry almost exclusively…hmm. Food for thought.


End file.
